


Dynamic Reconstruction

by Kris_krisser



Series: Larabee's Search and Rescue [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maude tries to interfere in Ezra's life yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> The title banner was created by cycnus39. I think she did a fabulous job with an AU of an AU.
> 
> This was part of the 2013 Magnificent Big Bang.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2q3n5vk)

Dynamic Reconstruction  
by krisser

 

**Atlanta, Georgia**

 

Ezra Standish stepped forward to watch the dirt falling into the hole that would be the last resting-place for the closest person who could be called a father. He watched the falling dirt before he tossed a rose on the casket. He waited and watched as the dirt consumed it as well. He stood in place, quiet and still, for a few moments longer before he stepped back and once again stood shoulder to shoulder with his companion, Vin Tanner. 

Ezra's suit may have cost twice as much, but both men looked somber and elegant in attire befitting a funeral. Vin didn't know the deceased but Ezra had, and that was reason enough. He was here to lend support. Their fledging relationship, barely off the ground, was really hardly past the honeymoon stage.

To date, they hadn't yet shared any aspect of their changed relationship with the search and rescue team, but Vin suspected that Buck already knew by the way he studied them. Buck noticed the hearts of people. His upbringing seemed to have given him a broader view and sensitivity to relationships.

Vin stepped forward and tossed the last rose atop the now filled-in hole. He turned his head slightly to view Ezra as he stepped back to his side. His stoic partner had his eyes closed and head bowed slightly, but he could still feel the pain he hid. Vin rested his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

Ezra didn't lean in it, as he would have if they had been alone and private, but he didn't shake it off either. He accepted the comfort genuinely given. He reflected on how much he would miss Nick Longstreet. He was the nicest man his mother never married. They had been engaged but she found a more profitable match during the engagement.

Nick had been the one to explain it to the nine-year-old boy. He had remained with Nick as his mother had honeymooned with another. In that month together a stronger bond was formed than if Nick had married his mother. Something he had and never had to share with her.

It had been on his recommendation that he attended Oxford. It had been Nick who had talked out his nightmares about fire. No other partner of his mother had shown that much interest in him. He had been looking forward to introducing him to Vin, but that was not to be. Ezra took a steadying breath, opened his eyes and looked at the new grave. Nick Longstreet would be missed, but not forgotten. With a nod of promise, he turned away.

Vin, ever in tune, turned with him and they weaved their way through the many gravestones back to Ezra's car. Ezra slipped into the driver's seat of his silver blue 2000 Aston Martin DB7 V12 Vantage. He tinted the widows as Vin buckled his seatbelt. He turned and smiled at his partner, truly grateful that the man was here. He pushed the start button and pulled onto the road. He left the mourners behind as he headed the vehicle back to Wyoming.

 

**Cheyenne, Wyoming  
Governor's Office**

 

Dorothy's head bounced up at the ding of the elevator. She watched the doors open and Chris Larabee exit with a purposeful stride. It was always fascinating to watch him come in. The Governor had many heads of state, dignitaries, even the president arrive via that elevator, but none who carried themselves quite the way that Chris Larabee did.

Imposing and confident, yes, always, but that something else was along the lines that he really didn't care what was thought about him, or listen to what was said about him. In fact, his whole team seemed to be like that.

But that smile, it was electrifying, and he always had one for her. She waved him in without announcement; the Governor was expecting him after all.

 

\-----

 

Chris smiled and nodded as he passed Orin's secretary, Dorothy. He entered the office without a knock. Orrin had asked for the face to face.

Orin returned Larabee's nod and waved him to a seat. He knew that the man would say nothing until he heard why he was here. "What is your team doing at the end of the month?"

Chris sat back in his seat, not to get comfortable, but to brace himself for what was coming. "Why?"

"There is a new federal oversight committee. They seem to have encountered some frustration at not being able to have any say in your particular federal team."

"Our funding?" Larabee, worried for the first time since the governor called, sat forward.

"Never in any jeopardy. The President has already reconfirmed his dedication to the project for decades to come whether in office or not. No – that remains private, and better than ever. Your team has exceeded all expectations. The number of rescues outdistance that of most other teams." He paused with a sigh. "And therein lies our problem. The new head of the oversight committee has managed to create enough of a stink that even though privately funded he wants standard qualifications met. Doesn't believe that all your members exceed qualification."

"We really don't have time for this shit." Chris sat back.

The Governor shook his head. "Be that as it may . . . one day, that was all I'd promise. It's not a contest, but other agencies will be sending their search and rescue teams as well. He had to include them, otherwise it was too obvious that he was trying to single out your team, or other private teams."

Chris crossed his leg, right ankle resting on his thigh. "Anyone I know?"

"Graham Jensen."

"Asshole. He was army. Only made lieutenant and that was only on his father's merit."

Orin sighed again. "I'll have Dorothy email the qualification standards."

"When and where? Chris asked resigned.

"End of the month. Los Angeles."

"That's just urban crap." The level of his disgust colored his voice.

"They have a training field already set up."

Chris shook his head. "Waste of time."

Orin smiled for the first time. "Knowing your team, they'll outshine everyone else."

"Then rub their noses in it." Chris Larabee chuckled at the image.

 

**Kansas – Nebraska Border**

 

Ezra pulled into the parking lot of a nicer than average hotel along the Kansas - Nebraska border. The long, flat drive of Nebraska was ahead of them and he'd rather do it fresh in the morning. 

Ezra checked-in while Vin collected the bags from the trunk. They met at the elevator. Ezra hit the button for the third floor. Vin leaned against the doorframe and smiled his lazy smile reserved just for his partner. 

Vin's tie was already undone and shirt unbuttoned so that it wasn't so tight around his throat. Ezra grinned and pulled his own tie free. Their mini strip tease was interrupted by the ding of arrival and opening doors. They stepped in and Ezra only waited for the doors to close before leaning in to bestow a gentle kiss upon Vin's lips. The shy smile recompense enough for the bold gesture. 

They opened the door to their spacious room. Ezra bee-lined for the phone to order room service as Vin dropped the bags and shed more of his formal wear. He caught Ezra's eye and pointed to the bathroom as he mimed a shower.

Ezra finished his order, put the phone down and followed Vin. He disrobed on the way, but took the time to drape his clothes over a chair unlike Vin's drop as you go method. He entered the shower behind his partner and pressed himself in tight against his rump. Vin arched back, happy to stay this way, but Ezra had other ideas.

Ezra turned Vin around then dropped to his knees. He gripped Vin's round, smooth buttocks, and pulled him closer to mouth level. He sucked in the semi hard cock, closed his eyes, and paused for just a second. He absorbed the scent and taste. He rolled his tongue around the shaft from top to bottom, all the while, keeping the pressure firm.

Vin's deep throated growl and convulsive hand movements were a good gauge to how his partner was fairing. Ezra pushed him back against the tiles, and anchored him with his arm. The whole time the water cascaded over them. He could feel the buck of Vin's hips against his head and knew it was time to suck in the specific rhythm that Vin loved.

The spurts in the mouth coupled with a groan that came from deep center told its own story. Vin slid down the shower wall, legs unable to keep him up.

Ezra, very satisfied with his work, grabbed himself and with a few pulls spurted his load over Vin's chest. It washed away in the warm water.

Vin looked up and gave Ezra a saucy grin. "Well, that should put me to sleep."

"Not before we eat." Ezra smoothed Vin's hair as he cupped his cheek and smiled that smile that only Vin received.

 

\------

 

The drive across Nebraska was anything but inspiring after forty miles of flat terrain. Music and conversation entertained them. Two hours later, Vin fell asleep and eight hours later, Ezra finally pulled into the search and rescue complex that they called home. 

Chris was already waving his hand for a meeting, but all either man thought about was finding a toilet. Ezra immediately headed for the shower, over eight hours in the same clothes was more than he wanted to contemplate.

He heard Vin's shower run as he dried his hair. Chris would be hard put but hey, they just got back and they actually had the rest of the day off. He timed his exit to coincide with Vin's and they headed to meet up with the rest of the team.

Everyone minus Chris was sitting around the table and called out greetings to both men. 

 

**Larabee Complex  
Central Wyoming**

 

Larabee's long stride hit the ground hard as he entered the meeting room. He tossed the printed email from Orin Travis onto the table.

"Travis expects us to attend re-quals at the end of the month. Brush up." Chris took his cup of coffee and headed to his inner sanctum.

"What's this?" Buck's incredulous voice followed his friend but any answer was cut off by the slam of his office door.

Nathan had already picked up and read the list. He passed it over to Josiah. "I can help with the brush up on first aid." Nathan offered as he made some notes in his writing tablet.

"Wow, I'm sure glad Chris made us learn all aspects of the job." JD's eyes widened at the length of requirements.

Ezra perused it quickly as Vin picked it up. "I estimate that we all have the basic skills they call for. Our taskmaster has always endeavored to keep our talents above exceeded expectations."

"You're saying we can already wipe the floor with them?" JD asked.

"Precisely."

Josiah tapped the paper. "We'll check over this list anyway. And we'll use their language against them."

 

\-------

 

The men had no sooner dispersed with their training lists when a call came into JD.

"Chris, we got a rescue at the upper North Platte swimming hole. Third one down, someone hit their head."

Chris was up fast and neared JD's desk as he directed, "Call Vin, Ezra and Nathan to fly with Josiah. Get more info and relay as fast as you can to them." Chris left to ready his truck in case it was needed for backup. 

Less than five minutes later, Ezra and Vin climbed in and joined Nathan already in the chopper.

"Strap in, gentlemen," Josiah called over his shoulder. The aircraft was already lifting off the ground. "JD radioed some additional information. Male, twenty-two, jumped in feet first. Pool more shallow than they remember. Possible broken foot or leg."

"Anything more on the head injury?" Nathan asked as he checked on the splint supply.

"A friend ran to the ranger station, and the injury reported is in flux." Josiah could only report what he was told.

"Why were we called if they went to the ranger station?" Vin was curious about the call out.

"Evidently they are in our territory, and it comes down to funding." Josiah had already asked that of JD.

 

**North Platte  
Southern Wyoming**

 

Fifteen minutes later, Josiah flew the helicopter around the North Platte pools and all could see the five people below. They were waving their hands as if they hadn't yet been seen.

"I'm afraid that if we send a rope down that they will all jump on." Ezra was trying to figure out the best rescue method.

Ezra looked to Vin and pantomimed two fingers jumping far apart. Vin nodded and started stuffing the correct ropes into his pack. Ezra turned to Nathan. "Vin and I repel down wide of the mark on either side. We'll unhook and you can move the ropes closer to the drop point. Then, when we can control the situation, Josiah can drop you and the litter down."

Nathan nodded and placed what he would need in the litter basket. Then he affixed it to the drop ropes and positioned it so all Josiah had to do was push the button.

Josiah hovered close to the ground while Vin and Ezra dropped with their ropes and packs. Ezra went right as Vin went left. They both anchored their ropes. Ezra looped his rope around a tree and Vin anchored his around a boulder. Josiah lifted up so the dust and debris didn't affect their visibility.

Ezra visually checked with Vin, and when then were ready, Vin said, "On the count of three."

Each man did a visual finger count and in a practiced move, both men pushed off and dropped in sync to touch mid rock, bend their knees, and push off again. They reached bottom and unhooked before the people could rush them.

Amid the cries of help or demands to help, Ezra held up his hand waiting for silence. "We're here to rescue the man you all seemed to have deserted." Ezra pointed back at the man still holding to the edge of the pool. "We need you to stand back and let us have access the problem. You all need to remain here." The Search and Rescue team would hardly recognize their loquacious friend as he directed the group at hand. Ezra looked to the calmest person and directed his question to him. "Is he conscious?"

"Yes. His leg is the problem. We don't know how to make a splint, anyways, we couldn't see how to carry him out."

"That's fine," Ezra answered as Vin unobtrusively made his way over to the victim. "You sent someone out for help." In his ear, Ezra could hear Vin relaying information to Nathan.

"Our helicopter is going to hover and will send our medic down. Then he will send a litter down. You all must remain here. Please. We will be taking him to Jefferys City Hospital," Ezra told the group.

"What about us?" One of the girls stood up and asked.

Ezra smiled. "You all hiked in, you can hike out." Ezra continued to use the plainest words to make his point. "Now, remain here." He made his way to join Vin.

Vin could hear Josiah lifting the copter up and leaned over to shield the victim from the flying rock and debris. He had him by the arm and kept his anchored by the edge of the pool.

Ezra stood waiting for the ladder to drop. He steadied it as Nathan climbed down.

As soon as the medic hit the ground the ladder lifted. Nathan rushed to the victim and motioned Vin and Ezra over. Together, they lifted the man out of the water.

Vin and Ezra moved away from Nathan to wait for the litter to be lowered.

Nathan crouched down beside the victim. "What's your name?"

"Tony Pollix."

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked as he started his survey.

"We were at these pools in June, all three of them were full. Today, only this one had any water. I guess I thought it was as deep as it was last time. When I hit the water I didn't even have time to bend my knees when my feet hit bottom hard. I doubled over in pain and hit my head. It bled and that freaked out my friends. OUCH." He interrupted himself as Nathan lifted his leg to place the splint around it. "What's wrong?" Tony's voice quivered. 

"More than likely, your foot is broken. Your knee looks wrenched but not broken. Only way we'll know for sure is with an x-ray. You're real lucky your leg didn't break."

Behind Nathan, Tony watched transfixed as Ezra and Vin caught and righted the litter. They carried it close and placed it right next to Tony. Then they rolled the litter on its side. Nathan rolled Tony slightly forward onto his good leg and Vin placed the litter closer to the victim. Nathan rolled Tony back into it.

Tony gritted his teeth, yet still produced an oomph sound.

Vin settled the head pillows around Tony's face and neck. Nathan buckled him in and rechecked his work. Ezra waited for the ladder to drop and hooked it into the ladder snaps so litter and ladder would ascend at the same time.

Nathan tapped his headset to let Josiah know he was ready. Litter and men lifted slowly off the ground.

Vin and Ezra looked at each other and each man tilted their head to the cliff side and smiled. They free climbed up knowing it would be faster than waiting for Nathan to finish with his patient and send the ropes back down.

They made it to the top before Nathan, so they were able to assist Nathan with lifting the litter into the helicopter. Josiah radioed that they were taking off and heading to Jefferys City Hospital.

 

**Larabee Complex  
Central Wyoming**

 

Periods of real down time were few and far between, so when a lull occurred, the men played hard. They took the horses out, played games, exercised. All activities were designed to be dropped midstream if a call came in. 

The approaching helicopter interrupted the basketball game between Buck and JD. Interrupted the Tai Chi exercises that Josiah, Vin and Ezra were participating in together. Interrupted Chris and Nathan in preparing the morning coffee. They ALL stopped. Some looked up and some looked out, all saw the De Bruan Enterprises logo on the side of the landing aircraft.

"Ezra's mother." Buck called out. He hurried JD inside. He knew this couldn't be good.

"Damn Maude!" Chris muttered to Nathan and took his coffee into his office.

"You're Ma's here. I'll leave ya to her. I'm going to shower." Vin tipped an imaginary hat and edged away. 

Josiah headed back to his dwelling. At the door, he realized that he had forgotten his iPod and turned back to retrieve it. He stopped as he watched Maude exit the helicopter. He pressed back against the wall, hoping to remain out of sight.

 

Maude stepped out onto the concrete and the helicopter shut down to cut down on blowing dust. 

Ezra sighed, then stepped forward to greet his mother. "Mother, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Your reprehensible behavior has forced me into this god forsaken wilderness." 

"You arrived uninvited." Ezra tilted his head at his mother. "Which reprehensible behavior are you speaking of?"

Maude shook her head. "Son, you have not done much to make a mother proud, but this debasement is low, even for you. If you think for one minute that I will allow your tawdry behavior to besmirch my reputation, think again. I will make that wooly man's life a living hell for starters and, if need be, will inform your boss. This will not be tolerated." Maude turned away from her son and signaled her readiness to leave. The rotor blades started up, then Maude and her men dashed for the aircraft. It lifted as soon as they were inside.

Ezra watched it go speechless.

Josiah, still pressed against the wall, leaned his head back in disbelief of what he had just witnessed. Maude was a piece of work. Some of her words replayed . . . Wooly man? Could she have meant Vin? Ezra and Vin? Josiah headed to his home. He needed to think.

 

\-----------

 

Damn! Damn! Damn! Why was it that when so much seemed to come together in his life, his mother interfered? Did she really believe that he would want to be part of her world? Follow in her footsteps after the childhood she'd given him?

Ezra paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Panic welled up inside his head. Well, he had to leave, that was first and foremost. She would tarnish the good name of the team and that of Vin Tanner as well. He couldn't allow that. He wouldn't allow that. 

Dammit! It was his life. HIS LIFE. Why could she not listen and let him live as he wished? Money, it was all about money, her god of choice. When he didn't participate as a child she dumped him. As an adult, he had declined each and every time, but he had tried to maintain a relationship with her. No more.

Threatening Vin, though, that was the last straw. He could not allow her to get her underhanded, manipulative hands on Vin's reputation. That man was everything good. It must stay that way. Once he left here, she would never see or hear from him again. 

Chris Larabee would pop a vein, but that could not be helped. He would have to think of him running out on him, because what his mother could do would be so much worse. At this moment he hated the woman.

He would turn in his resignation. No disappearing into the night. Vin would come searching, even Larabee might and those men were too good at their jobs. Maybe he could get Larabee so mad he'd just fire him on the spot. That would be best. Best for all.

Not good for him, but it had to be done. He had to protect Vin at all costs and the cost was his heart. 

Damn, damn, damn his mother.

He'd say his goodbye to Vin first, and silently. It had to be done. 

 

Time for further thinking was robbed from him as his beeper went off. A search.

Good or bad, at least it will be distracting. He forced himself into undercover persona, search and rescue guy. A deep breath and he was ready to go.

Ezra picked up his gear bag and joined his other teammates as they headed to meeting room.

JD was still at the printer, hand collating the pages of information. Nathan passed them out.

As soon as Chris entered JD started in. "Got a call from the LEOs at Rock Creek. We need to rescue a handcuffed drunk guy, their words. They learned about him because they had a report of kids throwing beer bottles and cutting wood on top of the falls. When they went up to investigate, they encountered the subject who was passed out drunk. First they thought he was dead, but he woke up drunk and combative. I guess they had to scuffle with him to get him subdued. Then, they put on the handcuffs for their protection. Why we were called . . ." JD got to the point as he saw Buck ready to interrupt. "Because the problem is that they are above the first falls, so a litter will have to be used, yeah. . . so that's why they really called us." JD nearly said it all in one breath.

"I'm sure ol' Chris will let you pause a time or two in relaying these things." Buck teased instead.

JD flipped Buck off with a smile.

"That's a fairly steep area." Chris flipped the map so it'd face the group. "Josiah, you'll drop off Nathan, Vin, Ezra and JD above. Buck and I below. From the top of that particular falls, the litter will have to go down a steep ravine with very little trail. We will need several belay stations. It'll get too windy this late in the day. I don't think Josiah can do a pick-up."

"Stokes with the wheel will be the best litter. Easier on us." Nathan told them as he made notes on what to bring.

The full team assembled at the helicopter ten minutes later.

They loaded the gear, climbed in and strapped themselves in. Josiah was already on the radio for wind updates.

 

**Rock Creek  
Central Wyoming**

 

Twenty-five minutes later, Josiah reached Rock Creek. He flew over the area and pointed out the several locations where there were sheer drop-offs of seventy-five feet or more. The wind drafts were too strong to hover for a pick-up. After he finished his analysis, he flew to the top and dropped off all but Chris and Buck. He flew them to the bottom of the canyon. He shut down the engine and waited there until he got different orders.

Up on top, Ezra and Vin talked with the arresting officer, Edward Stevens. "He's a two hundred pound asshole. Drunker than a skunk. Finished a two-fifths of Jack Daniels before we got to him." He pointed to the sleeping, bound man just out of earshot. "If you're lucky, he'll stay asleep."

Ezra grimaced, he knew the man was sure to wake up.

"What's his name?" JD asked.

"Red Jones is on his license." Officer Stevens answered. "We'll meet you at the bottom with a squad car ready."

The rescuers watched the officers leave.

"Think they know something we don't? JD asked.

"They said he was an asshole, JD." Vin replied as he shook his head. He picked up the equipment for setting the belay.

"Nathan, since you will most likely wish to remain with our miscreant friend, I suggest that you and JD set up the belay here and Vin and I will set the next two. When Chris is done we can start our descent."

Nathan agreed and moved over to the drunken man to check on his condition.

Vin headed down and Ezra followed. The brush was tightly packed and not very wide. Everyone was likely to get scratched.

"With all this low brush, we can't drag him." Vin pointed out after they had finished setting the first system.

"Unfortunately, I agree with you. That's means we will have to carry him." Ezra said fatalistically.

Vin grinned, an evil grin. "Means Chris and Buck have to hike up and down. We need their manpower."

"Always the silver lining, my friend." Ezra smiled back, but ached inside.

Vin tapped his head set and relayed as much to Chris. All were in no doubt of his opinion.

For the next half an hour, all six men worked diligently without much being spoken. Between them they set up four belays. They knew that they would be able to control the stretcher in the approximately six hundred foot winding trip down a shale slide to the maintained trail. That way if the one of the carriers fell or the litter got away from them, it wouldn't slalom down the mountain. It would remain taut between the systems.

"We can't handle this like we should, a person carrying it on each side." JD called out.

"Only way to handle it is to support the stokes from the front and the back. Which with this terrain is going to be difficult." Nathan told him. Ezra and Vin had already moved to either end.

Chris and Buck arrived. Chris walked in front of Vin, who was first front carrier. Buck followed Ezra in behind. Nathan followed. JD stayed behind to collect the system once the group reached the second belay.

The first one hundred fifty feet descent was strenuous carrying the dead weight but was executed flawlessly. The sleeping man was tied into the second belay system and JD was gathering up the first. Nathan had just finished checking that Jones was still securely buckled into the litter when he woke up. 

"Fucking assholes, let me go." The first words out of his mouth.

Chris, now holding the front of the litter, leaned as close as he could get. "Shut the hell up. We have to carry your drunk ass down to the waiting squad car." He glared his real opinion. He motioned to Buck that he was ready.

Vin took off in front this time and Ezra had the rear behind Buck. Although Jones was handcuffed and tied tightly into the stokes, he continued non-stop to yell, scream, and swear at the men. By the time they reached the third belay, all six were ready to dump him down the mountainside.

Chris dropped his end as did Buck, and they went to re-anchor the litter from the second belay to the third. Ezra rummaged in his pack and withdrew skin tape.

"Nathan, unless you deem it life threatening, I will muffle the obnoxious sounds emanating from this vile creature." Ezra held up the tape for Nathan's inspection.

"Oddly enough, I think that might just save his life. I was sure Chris was gonna kill half way down." Nathan knew he had to be pragmatic about it. 

Buck said he was fine but moved up to the front position. Ezra moved into the rear. Chris led, he wanted to be as far from the drunk as he could, even gagged as he was. Nathan followed Ezra and Vin pulled up the rear. He waved to JD who was just getting there to collect the system.

The man thrashed about, making it difficult to maintain secure holds on the litter. Buck and Ezra, on the same wavelength, dropped the litter in a particularly thick area of brush.

"I'm done." Buck called out. The twinkle, unseen by Jones, let the others know he was just venting.

"Mister Jones, I do believe that our esteemed rescuer is exasperated, aggravated, and annoyed with you. It behooves you to composure yourself or your descent may be accelerated and far more hazardous than you'd mind." Ezra's tone was not as congenial as his words may have implied.

The rest of the time between the third and four belays was uneventful. Once they reached the maintained trail, they replaced the wheel and Chris and Vin took up on the sides. The ground was wide and even enough that Chris and Vin jogged to get the man down faster.

At the trail end, a squad car was waiting. At this point, Jones might have been the most relieved to see it. Chris turned him over to Officer Stevens.

"I figured out the real reason you wanted us to take him down." Chris said laconically.

Officer Stevens smiled. "Asshole."

"Yeah he was and payback is a bitch." Chris smiled right back.

Josiah started the helicopter as they waited for JD to join them with the equipment. 

 

**Larabee's Complex  
Central Wyoming**

 

During summer, going a whole day without a call out was definitely an event that happened few and far between. This time the team used the day to brush up on the standard search and rescue requirements, first aid and helitac ops. They were the only areas that needed any refresher. In every other category, their individual abilities all ready surpassed all standards set for emergency responding teams.

Josiah and Nathan were certified as CPR teachers, so they ran the rest of the team through the refresher course. That way the new cards would be in by month's end. 

Nathan thought that this group was a bit more fun than the senior citizens or boy scouts who were his usual. He never heard statements such as these from them as he did his team.

"I think she's getting fresh with me." Was from JD.

Buck's answer. "I think you're getting fresh with her. Your hands are supposed to be higher."

To Ezra's answer for how many breaths, "A gentleman never kisses and tells."

And Vin's quick response, "Well, you ain't no gentleman."

"Hell we all know that." Buck cracked up, and the others followed.

Once they were ready to be tested, Nathan stayed and supervised the tests. Josiah fired up the BBQ and cooked ribs for the team. After dinner, they watched a movie. At its conclusion, Ezra excused himself. He had plans.

He hurried back to his abode. He showered, shaved, then oiled himself. They had yet to initiate intercourse. Taking it slow had been part of the exploration. He prepared his body so there could be no hesitation, questions or reason not to take this step. Ezra wanted Vin to have him before he left. It wasn't much but maybe on a lonely night he wouldn't doubt that he had been loved.

 

Vin waited forty minutes before he left the common room. They had shared a look and Vin knew that the best part of the evening was yet to come. He grabbed a couple of beers. Vin headed up and knocked on Ezra's door. He leaned against the frame and when Ezra opened the door he held up the beers and smiled. "You up for a night cap?" Knowing full well he was implying a lot more.

Ezra pulled him inside, shut the door, then pressed Vin up against it. He kissed Vin with the love he rarely spoke aloud. He pressed himself against Vin, already hard only to be met by Vin's answering hardness.

"The bedroom I trust would be nicer." Ezra whispered.

Vin nodded against his shoulder. Beer forgotten.

Ezra gently pushed Vin forward and watched as he disrobed and dropped his clothes as he went. He let his robe fall to the floor and followed Vin into bed. Ezra joined him by lying beside him. Vin rolled into Ezra and closed the gap. Naked bodies rubbing together were enough to ignite passion. Lips dueled and yielded bestowing love and urgency.

Bodies slick with sweat and pre-come, Vin raised up to re-angle himself with Ezra's cock. But Ezra had other ideas, so at the last second, Ezra twisted and repositioned himself so Vin found himself buried deep within Ezra.

The questions that needed answering were drowned out by the waves of sensation. The feeling of being engulfed was beyond exquisite. The tightness better than anything he'd ever felt. He pumped out of instinct in his need to be closer. Vin pushed in, withdrew and thrust in again. Ezra writhed beneath him. Vin liked that control over his partner so he angled in again and dove deep. Ezra's hole contracted even tighter around him, sucked him in closer just as Ezra climaxed, hitting both their chests with his essence. The abandoned arch of Ezra's neck, and his complete letting go, pushed Vin over his own edge. Vin collapsed against his lover. Vin rolled onto his side and his flaccid cock slipped out. He snuggled against Ezra and fell asleep.

 

Ezra waited awhile for Vin to fall into a deep, sated sleep before he left their bed and headed downstairs to his little office. He turned on his PC first, sat down and checked the printer for paper. He opened a word program to type a short, quick message that would need no help in understanding the message. He hit the print button. He addressed the envelope to Chris Larabee. 

He put on shorts before walking it over to Chris office. The doors were never locked. He placed the letter in his inbox and walked back to his living quarters. He paused midway and looked about. It was a shame, really, he'd come to quite enjoy this place. He sighed. He continued inside and went upstairs to bed.

 

\----------

 

JD fired up his computer and waited for the weather bulletins to come up. He scanned for relevant news as he waited for all the updated info to download. He read the latest weather warning and hit the print button as fast as he could. The paper was hardly done printing before JD grabbed it and ran for Larabee's office.

Larabee had coffee in hand but hadn't yet sat down when JD's page stopped him in his tracks. It had to be something. He turned and waited.

"Lightening storm predicted today. A massive area, all of ours is included. What do we do?" JD stepped from foot to foot. They had never encountered a situation such as this.

"Call the team in now." Chris called the weather service for more details before he called the National Parks. Lagos would probably stand down his team, so Chris needed to know the scope of what was going to be possible. 

Twenty minutes later, the team was assembled already aware of the lightening warnings.

"Lagos has already stood his team down and the storm hasn't even hit yet. Asshole. We all know that recreaters will still be out there. Until the storm hits, we do what we do. After, I will not order anyone out." Chris told his men frankly.

"You still going out?" Buck asked even though he already knew the answer.

Chris gave a single nod.

"Count me in," Buck pronounced.

"I see no reason to deny myself the exhilaration of a dangerous rescue." Ezra replied as if an everyday occurrence.

Vin gave a single nod. "No different than any other day."

"Someone's bound ta get hurt." Nathan replied.

"Well, I'm with you guys." JD added. His fear would never replace his duty.

Josiah shook his head as if dealing with kids. "The worse the conditions, the happier you all will be. Realistically, though, the helicopter can't fly with actual lightening. I will fly until it hits, then I drive."

Chris never doubted his team. He just hadn't wanted to make it an order. He picked up the phone to let the Governor know they'd work the whole area. Despite Lagos, NPS calls could be directed their way.

JD moved over to his desk and checked for storm updates. "Dry lightning is expected here in eight to ten hours." 

"So we do our jobs. JD, keep everybody updated hourly, more often if needed." Chris tapped the top of his desk with his hand. He turned to finally go to his office when JD's phone rang. Chris turned and waited.

JD said, "Uh huh." He jotted notes quickly before putting down the phone. "Hiker fell off a steep trail, possible broken foot. NPS is not responding. It's in the eastern most section of Grand Teton."

"Nathan, get your bag, Josiah, you fly me and him." He turned and pointed to Buck. "You get the truck ready and get JD to set up a satellite link." Chris walked out to get his own gear.

Josiah had his craft ready, fueled, and extra ropes loaded. There was a litter and extra medical supplies on board as well.

Chris and Nathan buckled in and Josiah was off. 

 

**Grand Teton  
West Wyoming**

 

When they got close, Josiah scanned the area for the evidence the hiker's friend had described. The friend who reported the mishap was just going to go on and meet them at St. John's Medical Center in Jackson. 

Josiah knew the general area and was on the look out for the red jacket placed across the bushes to mark the fall off point. He spied red and turned the helicopter around to retrace the path. The actual location turned out to be a narrow path that zigzagged up the mountainside without a place to land.

Josiah looked for the clearest area and the trail itself was the only usable solution. Although it was uneven, it was the best shot. Josiah hovered and Chris dropped the ladder. He climbed down with the pack and ropes. Nathan connected the litter to a drop rope and lowered it slowly to Chris. Nathan set the second drop rope so they would be would be able to connect the litter without having to climb back up the ladder.

Nathan descended the rope ladder and joined Chris on the ground. Chris began setting up the systems to lower Nathan down. He set up the anchor ropes for belay. He set a dynamic so he could go down with the litter. It would have been easier to have more of the team, but they would get this done. Too much area to cover to allow all to respond to just one call out.

Nathan called down over the edge. "Help has arrived. My name is Nathan." Nathan waited for an answer.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm Michael. My foot's broken. It hurts whenever I move," the injured man called up, pain and relief colored his voice.

"Don't move. I'm coming down." Nathan called back.

Chris brought the harness over to Nathan. Nathan stepped into it as Chris worked at the lashings. He surveyed the terrain, more brush than rock showing. Nathan picked out what he would need to transport the man. 

Chris picked up the Nathan's rope. "On belay. You set the pace. I'll anchor you off while you render first aid. Signal when you want the litter." Chris was set up and waiting.

Nathan went over the side to the victim's rear, in case of falling debris. The brush was so packed that it wasn't a real concern. He let Michael know when he was close so as not to startle him. Michael's face was contorted in pain so Nathan gave the man a shot for the pain. He waited for the anesthesia to take affect and set about splinting the ankle that was indeed broken. The plastic splint inflated and Nathan signaled Chris.

Chris sent the litter, still tied onto the drop rope, down to Nathan. He radioed Josiah. "I'm going down with the second rope an on my signal hoist the ropes up."

"Acknowledged"

Chris climbed down with the second rope and pulled up along side Nathan. Between them the rolled Michael into the litter. Nathan strapped him in as Chris tied off the second rope onto the other end of the litter.

"He's all your, Josiah."

The litter lifted evenly and slowly toward the helicopter. When the litter was close to the side opening, Chris and then Nathan climbed the ladder to pull in the litter. Once all three were in, Josiah headed for Jackson.

After the delivery to the hospital, Josiah headed back to the rescue site so they could collect their rope systems that had been left behind. Chris and Nathan were mid air when they got another callout. The location was close to their position that Josiah answered in the affirmative.

"Lightning striking just north of our position and a family is trapped inside their vehicle." Josiah could see Chris already forming questions. "That's all they told me besides the coordinates." Josiah turned the helicopter north.

Josiah put down at the Ranger Station, so they could collect a vehicle. Josiah couldn't fly them in. They grabbed sodas and were on their way. The lightening strikes were more clustered in the area as there were dozens of lightening attackers spiked into the ground.

"Lightning glass. Some think it has more value." Josiah commented as they drove past.

"Seriously?" Chris replied.

"Fulgurites. The lightning fuses grains together. Looks odd, but cool." Josiah just grinned. Chris shook his head.

They parked next to the single stationary vehicle. Josiah rolled down the window. "Were you hit?" Car looked undamaged.

The three passengers all shook their heads in the negative.

Josiah pantomimed rolling down the window.

After the current lightning strike finished, they complied. "It starting hitting and George is afraid to drive. I told him the tires insulated him." One passenger said from the back seat.

The driver defended himself. "I heard that was just a wife's tale."

"You're right, tires are not a guarantee. Your car itself is your safety net. The car acts as a Faraday cage and will direct the flow of electricity through the metal of the car and to ground in nearly all cases. So you can drive out of here safely." Josiah answered with the additional information.

The driver thanked them then headed away quicker than Josiah. Josiah drove them back to the station to collect their helicopter. They stopped for lunch instead. They were grounded until the storm passed their area.

 

**Seven Ledge  
Big Horn, Wyoming**

 

Late afternoon JD got a callout for the Big Horn area. "Two climbers are stuck on Seven. Afraid of the lightning."

The four of them gathered what they would need and jumped into the SUV with Buck at the wheel.

Seven was a climber's dream. It derived its name from the shape of the rock. The overhang was the hardest part, Class Five – eleven to fourteen. Four hundred and ninety feet high. Repelling was typical, but a favorite for free climbers. Unfortunately, the top was very exposed to lightning and most of the vertical climb as well.

Buck dropped off the three men and supplies at the bottom of the rock structure. He drove to the top of the Seven Ledge. He counted the minutes between lightning strikes and had an approximate duration to work with. He tied the ropes, checked the carabiners and set the knots before exiting the vehicle. After the next strike, he left the truck door open and headed straight for the first anchor rock. He set up the repel rope in the dynamic belay because he didn't have to remain outside for it to work. He dashed back to the truck before the next lightning strike. He fixed up the second set of ropes for the second system, and repeated the process after the next strike. Bucked jumped back in the truck and waited for the lightning again. They were getting closer. He radioed JD.

The third time he dashed out was to look over the ledge and checked out the progress of Ezra and Vin. He was glad that JD was at the bottom, more protected by the tree cover below.

 

\----------

 

Buck had dropped off Vin, Ezra and JD at the base of Seven. JD would belay for the climbers. Though both Ezra and Vin were excellent free climbers, on a rescue they adhered to safety precautions all that they could. JD would guide ropes when they all were ready to descend.

Vin and Ezra had enough rope to travel the cliff twice. They packed their belt with enough chocks for a full climb. 

"Buck says that he's set up there, and that the lightning is about five minutes apart right now." JD relayed after he clicked off the radio.

Ezra pointed to the climbers. "They were belaying for each other, using the same rope."

"You take the higher climber, then I'll follow. Safer. All depends on how the lightning's moving, ya know." Vin told Ezra.

Ezra slipped into his harness and coiled his rope. JD was the belay so he coiled his end of the same rope. With a nod to JD and a smile for Vin, Ezra free climbed about fifteen feet and set his first chock into a rock crevice.

Even though one usually had a climbing partner, rock climbing was actually quite solitary. Man and rock. Ezra loved that aspect of the sport. To chock the crevice with the expectation of how well the chock could be wedged. It was a skill to select the best choice the first time. Ezra loved that it wasn't a sure thing. A little chance stretched the intelligence, mind puzzles. He loved to win.

It was hard to win against his mother. She cheated.

He pushed all thought of the woman aside. He needed full concentration for the task at hand.

When he was close enough, both young men started talking to him.

"Whoa, remain calm. I, and my partner below, will get you down, but you must remain calm." Ezra moved passed the lower climber and brought himself up to align with the top climber. "I'm Ezra."

"Jason."

"What happened?" Ezra asked as he uncoiled the rescue straps. "You're not hurt?"

"No. My mom called and said there was lightning. And we got worried and called for help."

"Good that you knew when to call." Ezra said in an effort to keep him calm as he moved in close to Jason and explained what he was doing. "I will attach the strap to my line, then the other end to your line." His actions matched his words. "Next, I will remove the slack." He pulled the strap until it was taut between them. 

He arm signaled for Vin to move Buck's repel line into range. He connected his line by carabiners to the repel line. Once connected he waited for Vin to ascend.

"My partner is now coming up to do the same for your friend. Just relax now, you're safe. Let's remain quiet so we can hear any direction if necessary."

The young man was more afraid than he let on and was glad to have the rescuer be in control.

 

JD changed belay positions, and set his ropes for Vin.

Vin started the same as Ezra and placed his first chock fifteen feet off the ground. Vin loved activities that kept him outdoors. Rock climbing was one of the best. Man against nature. Complex puzzles lay out easily if one took the time to see them. Vin knew how to see beyond the obvious. Like Ezra. Nature and Ezra. They had a lot in common. More than the eye could see, and the majority of it hidden. Most didn't take the time to notice the extraordinary gift they gave.

Everyone froze as they all heard the lightning, but the overhang shielded them considerably, and the rescuers continued to work unaffected.

Vin continued his ascent, he chocked every twenty feet. Finally, when he was very close he warned, "Below you, Ez." Vin drew up alongside the lowest climber. "Name's Vin. Let me do all the work and everything'll be fine."

"Johnny. I watched the other guy, so I know what's going on. I'm just glad you guys came. His mom was so freaked by the lightning storm, she freaked us."

Vin repeated the same process Ezra had with the top climber. He signaled JD and from below, JD moved the repel line into Vin's reach.

"Strap set. Carabiner closed." Vin directed his voice up.

"I'll cut the line on three," Ezra told Vin. He was in command of the drop because he was on top. "1,2,3." Ezra cut the climber's rope and each man now had individual control of a single climber. 

They waited for a pull on their rope to know it was a lightning free time.

"We're going down, just hold on." Ezra and Vin warned their rescuees.

Vin pushed off and dropped fifty feet, touched and dropped again. Ezra began his descent after Vin's second touch.

JD was in control of Vin's rope and guided him down. As soon as he touched ground JD rushed to Ezra's rope and finished guiding his drop. Once he was down, JD radioed Buck that the top ropes were free and they were waiting.

Buck would collect the ropes and then collect his part of the team.

 

\--

 

Once on the ground, Jason hugged Ezra. "I can't thank you enough. We have our own car. I feel safe here on the ground, just when my mom called she kinda freaked out and so did we. I'm so glad that I had enough of a signal to call the permit office." He shook Ezra's hand and turned away looking for his friend.

JD held up his hand. "I still need to get your info for the reports."

Jason and Johnny moved closer to JD, who filled in all the forms and turned said forms to the pair for their signatures. JD walked them to their car and watched them drive away. He radioed Chris and let him know they were ten-four. He meandered back to Vin and Ezra to wait for Buck to pick them up.

 

**Larabee's Complex  
Central Wyoming**

 

It was nightfall before the team all returned to the complex. JD was the only one who headed inside. He wanted an update on the weather situation. The rest of the team cleaned the vehicles, replaced supplies and recoiled the ropes, looking for wear while the usage was still fresh in their minds.

Buck's group had picked up pizza on the way back. That and beer ended the evening.

"Good news, lightning has just finished passing through our area and is heading into Colorado."

Clinking of bottles answered JD's good news.

 

\--

 

It was mid morning before Chris got far enough into his inbox to recognize the writing on a plain envelope. He tore it open and read it quickly.

"God damn it, Ezra, get in here." The reverberating yell could be heard outside the office all the way to the basketball court.

Nathan and JD were taking care of the horses and they were the only team members who didn't hear.

Ezra braced himself, he knew what this was about. He'd hung around the common room for this very occurrence. Head up, he meandered into the boss' office.

Chris Larabee looked like a bulldog frothing at the mouth as he rattled the paper in his hand at Ezra. "What is this shit?"

"I do believe that my penmanship is quite clear. I made the verbiage quite lucid, I assure you." Ezra answered in hopes to rile the man further. An angry Larabee usually insured a quicker resolve.

"Damn it, Ezra, I understood exactly what this said. I want to know why." Chris sat on the edge of his desk, shoulders hunched forward.

Ezra looked down, took a breath, and ensured that his poker face was firmly in place. "I find that this job no longer offers any challenge and I yearn to look else where."

"You yearn?" Chris' look was more incredulous than usual when dealing with the secretive man. "What a pile of horse shit. How about the truth?"

"I no longer want to work here! Is the truthful enough?" Ezra stepped forward to show that he was not intimidated. He stared directly at Chris.

Chris was about to shout out his full opinion on the topic when he caught Josiah at the door with his hand in a stop position, shaking his head no. Josiah's facial expression was one that Chris knew meant that he didn't know the whole story. Chris switched what he was going to bellow out. "I get a full thirty days out of you!" Chris stomped out his office and headed for the corral, knowing that Josiah would follow.

Chris came to an abrupt pause as he saw Vin standing in the kitchen. He noted the strickened look on his friend's face but put it down to Vin's disappointment in a man he'd come to call friend. Damn Southerner.

 

Ezra sat down in Chris' office, not yet wanting to deal with the fallout. He really should have just left in the night. Damn Maude.

 

Vin felt gut shot. There was no way he wanted to deal with Ezra right now. He went to the corral, saddled his horse, and rode out like he was being chased by demons.

 

Chris fiddled with his coffee cup just long enough for Vin to leave so he could avoid trying to explain something he had yet to understand. He needed to talk with Josiah. Ezra hadn't moved from his office so Chris headed to the barn. He saw the dust as Vin rode away; good choice for thinking. 

Chris stepped into the barn and picked up the grooming tools. He added a treat to the lot before moving up alongside his horse. Chris brushed his horse with a little more vigor than was his usual, but the horse didn't seem to mind. Ezra made him spitting mad, whether on a rescue or not. That man could rile him like few others. But, damn, he was part of his team and he'd work to keep it that way. 

He saw Josiah making his way over. He just wanted to grab the pilot and demand an explanation, but that didn't work on the gruff man, so he had to be patient. But, honestly, that really wasn't his long suit.

Josiah paused just inside the barn door and leaned against it. "You remember Maude's abrupt trip in last week?"

Chris scratched his head as he nodded. "Yeah." He didn't see where Josiah was going with this. "Didn't piss him off any more than usual."

"Yeah, I think she did. Hurt him as well." Josiah took his time. Collected his thoughts. He wanted to say this right. He'd had some time to think about it, but Chris was liable to go off half cocked again.

"Hurt him? How?" Chris asked, nearly at the end of his patience.

"She called his behavior reprehensible and tawdry. She was indignant that he would, and I quote, besmirch my reputation. And she threatened Vin. And I quote again. I will make that wooly man's life a living hell for starters and, if need be, will inform your boss. At the last she threatened to tell you. So you can see why he's running scared." Josiah wouldn't spell it out until asked. "Frankly, I'm surprised he's still here."

"What behavior? His dirt boarding championship?" Chris was beyond perplexed.

Silently, from outside, Buck stepped into the barn. "The relationship that Vin and Ezra are having," Buck answered quietly. He nodded at Josiah for evidently understanding as well.

Chris looked over to Buck, not really surprised that he ended up here and part of their discussion. "Relationship? Their bond? The crazy stunts that they pull together?"

"Their sexual relationship." Again, Buck's voice was quiet and respectful.

"Vin?" Chris leaned back against his horse. He didn't see that coming.

"Started this spring, after Ezra talked down that suicide, less than four months in all. Maude must have seen something at the funeral." Buck speculated that Maude had been looking for anything that would force Ezra to leave this job.

"Vin and Ezra are gay?" Chris asked, still feeling like he was lost in wonderland.

"Apparently," Josiah replied blandly.

Chris looked at Josiah. "Buck picks this stuff up like breathing. But, Josiah, how do you know all this? Did he tell you?" He would be relieved if he had.

"The helicopter landed and I was caught between buildings. I didn't want them to know I was there. It was rather heated from the moment she stepped out," Josiah confessed.

Chris slapped his right hand against the stall wall. "Goddammit! So where does this put us?" Chris posed the question to both men.

Buck looked over to Josiah, who conveyed by expression and head tilt that he was behind whatever he had to say. "Well, Pard, how bothered are you by all this?" Buck knew his friend, but couldn't guess on this one.

"Four months." Chris leaned against the stall, rubbing the right hand, trying to work it out. "Four months and I didn't see anything. Nothing different than before. They both commune with the night, do crazy shit in the name of sports, do things apart. Guess from a boss' point of view, I have no problem." Chris sighed, thoughts whirling.

"What about personal? That could affect us all." Buck knew that with enough time Chris would get used to it. But Vin was closer to him. That may make this all the more difficult for him.

Chris sighed again. He remembered when Sara's father gave him nothing but grief. Couldn't choose whom you loved. That thought made him ask, "Do they love each other?"

Josiah shrugged, unsure, but thought so.

Buck said straight out, "Think so." He had seen the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking.

Chris rubbed his face and hair with his hands. "Well, damn, I don't want that to be the reason that I lose a man or possibly two."

"So where do we go from here?" Buck asked even more seriously. The team would all follow his lead, eventually.

"First, we keep this between ourselves," Josiah suggested.

"I think we should clue Vin in. He must have heard you and Ezra, and I can imagine some of what he must be thinking." Buck knew that hearts were fragile no matter who housed them.

"Can one of you do that? I'll be fine with this, but I need some more time to let it set." Chris confessed honestly.

Josiah nodded. "I heard what actually transpired, so I can explain how I know a bit easier." 

"Then maybe, Ezra will want to fight." Buck just knew the man didn't want to leave. He'd worked too hard to really become part of the group.

 

\----------

 

Once he had cleared the complex, Vin kicked his horse into high gear. The wind hitting his face, almost making it hard to breathe, felt good. He directed his horse with his knees, but let her decide on what degree of break-neck speed. Full out it was. It was as if she wanted to help him outrun the awful knowledge that Ezra wanted to leave. The job. Him. The fresh pain had Vin put his head down and nudge his horse faster.

For several minutes Vin thought of nothing else but the horse and the terrain. Tesca tried to slow her pace and Vin let her. She wasn't the problem and shouldn't feel the brunt of his anger. He let her chose her speed again, which was still a run, just not hell bent for leather. 

By the time that both rider and horse had run out their demons, they found themselves on the outskirts of the Nettie Wells spread. Vin knew where she had created a watering hole and guided Tesca to it with an easy canter. The water was just where he remembered and Tesca drank greedily. Vin drank from his canteen that was always on his saddle.

Vin wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked out over the expanse of rough terrain that made up this area of Wyoming. The mixture of rock and grassland as far as the eye could see never failed to calm him. Being out and away always felt as natural as breathing. 

Being with Ezra was as natural as breathing. Ezra wanting to leave just didn't make sense. No one just has sex the way he did. Vin realized that Ezra offering up his ass was his convoluted way of saying goodbye. But, damn, it had been too good to say it was a sacrifice. 

No, Ez had been too loving. Had been since they started this. Vin knew he wasn't imagining the soft looks, and extra care Ezra had given to him. And, hell, he knew that Ezra had felt loved. He showed it in a dozen different ways. Vin felt it, too. Sometimes it was just the easy silence they shared. No! It wasn't a lie. Ezra had been happy – still was – so what the hell was happening?

Nick Longstreet's passing had hit Ezra, but for 'them' it was just the disappointment that Vin hadn't been able to meet him. So, the only other incident recently was Maude's visit. 

If one could call five minutes a visit.

Ezra had said she was leaving the country, again, and had wanted him to go along, again. She left when he said no. She asks almost every month. Well, fuck! Ezra lied! That meeting had been a lot more.

The only thing that makes sense then, Maude threatened him somehow, and he believed her. So, knowing Ezra, she must have threatened something he cares about. So, that would either him or the team or both.

Well, he wasn't going to let Maude get away with this, or Ezra's self-sacrifice.

Vin turned his horse around and at a normal pace, headed back home. Demons now left in the dirt.

 

\-----------

 

Alone, Ezra bowed his head, poker face gone. He did yearn. He yearned to stay here. He yearned to stay with Vin. Stay in the place he'd finally thought he fit in. 

When he heard Chris leave, Ezra forced himself to stir. He made straight for his abode. He didn't feel like conversing with, or receiving looks from, the rest of the team. He locked his door behind him.

 

\-----------

 

After Chris took Chestnut out, both Buck and Josiah watched a very dejected looking Ezra make his way furtively back to his residence. By silent agreement they decided to stay in the barn. They'd hear whoever was returning. Seemed like the safest place.

"Chris took that surprisingly well. I had several days to think it out," Josiah commented.

"Not so surprising, actually, 'ol Chris was a major proponent of if it didn't affect the mission he didn't care who was sleeping with whom. Just wasn't sure how he'd feel, it being Vin and all. Ezra riles him something fierce."

"Yeah, he does test the patience, but I get the feeling that he does it on purpose and Chris likes it as well." Josiah confided.

"Vin knows Ezra better than any of us." Buck started grooming his own horse.

"He's hurting, could cloud his judgement." Josiah couldn't let it go.

Buck nodded. "That's why we gotta tell Vin." 

"Tell Vin what?" Vin asked as he stepped inside the door leading his horse into its stall.

Both men turned, startled at the quiet entrance Vin made. 

"Ezra doesn't really want to leave here, or you," Buck told him.

"Figured that out," Vin said quietly.

"Maude threatened him, you, us." Josiah paraphrased the threat he heard.

"Figured that out, too." Vin looked at both men inquiringly.

"So whata we do about it?" Buck asked but two pair of eyes looked to Vin.

"We talk to him."

 

\-----

 

Ezra got up early, early for him, early for anyone. He couldn't sleep and wanted space alone where no eyes watched. He slipped into the barn and saddled Chaucer.

The sun had just broken the sky and Ezra headed out. He turned Chaucer into the general direction of Granite Peak. He didn't nudge her for any speed. He just really wanted to be out here. Alone, with space to think. 

Thirty days. Mr. Larabee expected him to remain thirty days. He was going to have to disappoint the man. He couldn't do it. If he didn't care about what this team thought of him, he could have done it easily. But he'd truly come to like and respect these six men. Staying now, with their disapproval following his every move would prove too difficult.

He really wanted to be in a different space, different town, different country. Sadly, no sports for a while. Just until he was forgotten. Australia, maybe.

Almost an hour into his ride, he heard riders coming up. Did he miss a page? He took out his beeper but it showed a signal but no messages. He turned his horse around to greet head on who was coming. He recognized the horses before the men. Chris' horse had a gait all his own, as he owned the world. A lot like his owner.

Vin's horse would match his pace to the fastest, as though mocking him. Buck's horse stayed behind Chris' horse, guarding, just as his owner. Josiah's horse just wanted to be in the pack and was content to follow.

Ezra knew this was it, the showdown. He really should have left in the night.

The oncoming horses slowed and stopped a few feet away. Ezra sat, silent, waiting. They had followed him after all.

Josiah knew that Ezra could sit there, unmoving, all day. The others were just as pig headed. "When Maude landed I was stuck between the buildings and I heard all that was said."

Chris couldn't wait for Josiah's roundabout style of conversing just now. "We know about you and Vin. And that Maude threatened you, Vin, us. Maude can't hurt us if we stand together."

Off balance, Ezra answered honestly. "Maude is ruthless. She will bring trouble down on you all. She will attack your reputations."

Chris chuckled. "When in the hell have I cared about my reputation?"

Ezra tried to squash the hope that took root. For the first time since they arrived, Ezra turned his eyes on Vin. A loving smile was on his face.

"She threatened you. I couldn't let her ruin your life because of me." The stark honesty was painful to bear witness.

Vin moved his horse ahead to stand alongside Ezra. "I don't care what she does. We stand together. We win." The depth of feeling was not mistaken.

Buck smiled. "Vin said it well. We stand together. We win."

Ezra could not believe how loyal these men were being to him.

"This is my team. You are part of my team. No one messes with my team. Is that clear?"

Hope was in control for the first in a truly long time. Ezra realized that he was truly part of a greater whole and he didn't want to lose it. Lose the acceptance. Lose Vin. Ezra looked from Josiah, to Buck, to Chris, to Vin. Chin up, he said, "We stand together."

"Amen brother!" Josiah proclaimed.

Chris smiled. He turned his horse around. Buck turned and Josiah turned. Vin stayed alongside Ezra.

Josiah whispered to Buck, "We need to talk with Nathan and JD." At the same time Josiah overheard Vin say to Ezra, "Need to talk to ya about making stupid choices without me."

Buck chuckled as he followed Chris

 

\------

 

Late afternoon Chris called a meeting. Ezra made the coffee. Josiah made cookies. Ezra sat between Vin and Chris. Buck and Josiah flanked Chris on the other side.

Buck looked to Ezra. "We have to tell them, be part of the decision."

Ezra nodded.

Vin nodded.

JD and Nathan entered the meeting room and sat down. JD picked up several cookies, already stuffing three into his mouth.

Everyone looked to Chris at the head of the table, but it was Buck who spoke up.

"Last week, when Maude descended, well in that five minutes she threatened Ezra. Vin, and the rest of the team. Wait, wait…" He held up his hand to forestall JD's barrage of questions. "She threatened to expose Ezra and Vin's relationship."

Nathan understood immediately and raised his brows. He didn't see that coming.

JD questioned, "What's wrong with their relationship?"

"Nothing JD, but some folk don't understand love between men."

JD looked to Nathan. "You're saying, they're . . .they're gay?"

"Apparently."

JD sat back and looked over at Ezra and Vin as surreptitiously as he could. They really did get along well together and their . . .other, well he really didn't want to think about the other.

Pragmatic as ever, Nathan asked, "How'd she threaten us?"

Ezra spoke quietly, succinctly. "She threatened to make Vin's life as miserable as possible. Expose us to Chris, possibly the press. She will do what she must to ruin the reputation of each and every person who is associated with me."

"They call us the Magnificent Seven. How can she ruin that? We're good at what we do."

Buck and Josiah smiled at the youthful innocence. 

Nathan sat back and pondered a moment. "No offence to you, but does your ma have such a sterling reputation that she can afford to start on us?"

"Why, Mr. Jackson, I think you have splendid idea."

JD understood that. "I can find stuff, lots of stuff, stuff I'm not supposed to." He looked over at Vin.

Chris smiled as he looked at his team, loyal like the SEALs he'd served with. "Not just yet, JD. Let Ezra speak with Maude and make her aware just what we are capable of."

Ezra tapped his imaginary hat. "As you wish."

Chris walked to his office. "I need to call the Governor."

 

\-----

 

Vin followed Ezra to his place. This time when the door closed, Vin pushed Ezra up against the hard door and inspected his tonsils with his tongue. "Now you can call yer ma."

Ezra didn't care about the time difference. His mother never had. He let it ring. When it went to voicemail he hung up and called again, and again. After the fourth time, his mother finally answered.

"What do you want, Ezra?"

"Just wanted you to know that the team has congratulated Vin and I on our relationship. Please remember, Mother, as much trouble you can cause me, Vin, the team, I can turn around and do the very same to you."

"Ezra, are you threatening me?"

"No, Mother, just discussing what we are capable of and are willing to do."

Maude gave a small laugh before she said smugly, "Edward knows my past." She hung up.

 

\----------

 

Vin and Ezra let nothing change in their behavior while in the common room, outside area, exercise area and during any activities. They knew that they were being watched, only natural. Their private lives were private, 

After a couple of days, JD commented to Nathan. "It's kinda hard to believe they are gay. Don't see much evidence, except Ezra's softer around Vin. Kinda like you around Raine."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

 

**Governor's Office  
Cheyenne, Wyoming**

 

The elevator dinged and Dorothy's head bounced up to see the visitor. She watched an imposing woman exit the elevator. Dorothy looked at the appointment book, but she knew very well that she was Mrs. De Bruan. Ezra's mother. She was trouble, that's what the Mr. Travis had said. She buzzed her arrival.

"He's expecting you," Dorothy said in her professional voice.

Mrs. De Bruan never looked at her. She went straight to the door.

Dorothy stood and went on her coffee break.

Maude didn't knock, just opened the door.

"Sit down, Mrs. De Bruan." Travis directed her to a chair with his hand.

She sat primly and feigned a concerned look. "Governor, I hate to take up your time, but I feel it's my duty to protect you and this office from the bad press. I am sorry to say, but my son, Ezra Standish is a homosexual." She waited for the fall out.

Travis couldn't believe how predictable she was, just as Chris and Ezra said. "Yes, I believe his partner is Vin Tanner."

"Ah, so you've taken steps to protect yourself." Ezra would never be able to blame her.

"They are welcome members of the most elite search and rescue team in three states. Every member is a treasured asset."

She smiled condescendingly. 'You understand that my son is engaged in sexual intercourse with another man, another team member."

"Yes, ma'am, I do. They have already informed me and as they are doing noting illegal, they have nothing to worry about. What people do in their bedroom between consenting adults is frankly none of my business and none of yours." Orin Travis stood, moved over to the door and opened it. "Good day, ma'am."

Maude looked at Travis with haughty derision as she walked out, head held high.

Travis closed the door behind her. He picked up his phone and punched in Larabee's number. "She was here."

 

**Larabee's Complex  
Central Wyoming**

 

The sound of helicopter rotor blades filled the area. Everyone stopped what they were doing and either looked up or out. All remembered what the last helicopter brought. This copter had no logos tying it to Maude. Ezra probably was breathing easiest. The craft landed on the X and a single man emerged. Ezra stepped out to greet the visitor.

The Armani suit fit the man well. Once his feet hit the ground, he headed straight for Ezra and he withdrew a card. He handed it to Ezra. "Mr. Standish, I was Nick Longstreet's attorney. I have a letter and some papers for you to sign."

Vin stepped out onto the porch and motioned for Ezra to bring his guest in.

Ezra looked down at the card. "Mr. Martin Lewis. Please come in." He led then man to his abode.

Vin called out from the kitchen. "Coffee?"

Ezra nodded, Mr. Lewis said, "Yes, that would be nice."

Seated, coffee in hand, Ezra waited for the lawyer to speak.

"Mr. Standish, Nick had been my client for thirty years. He thought very highly of you."

Ezra cleared his throat before he spoke. "He was important to me."

Lewis nodded. "This is his will and a letter for you." He handed Ezra two envelopes. 

Ezra opened the will and read it with moisture in his eyes.

The lawyer read the will aloud. "I, Nickolus Longstreet, bequeath to my only son, Ezra Standish, all my money, in all forms, my property, and all my worldly goods. This is to ensure that you live life on your terms."

Ezra closed his eyes. The pain of loss was still too fresh in his heart. Now, this gift, the words – my son – he was truly going to miss that man. He took a deep, steadying breath. "Thank you very much." Ezra tucked the letter inside his pocket.

"I have all the papers drawn up. Nick had me do this several years ago. This should proceed quite easy. I just need your signature on these documents, and then I can just delete his name." The lawyer suited words and actions. He laid the different documents onto the table.

"Delete his name?" Ezra thought he must have misheard.

"Yes, you have been a joint owner for the last decade." Lewis smiled.

Ezra read, then signed all the documents. Lewis took his leave. They made an appointment for the following week, after they returned from California.

Vin leaned against the bedroom door. His smile was lazy and sexy. "I do know how to pick well, don't I?"

"Indeed." Ezra walked across the room to join his mate.

 

**Fire Department Training Center  
Los Angeles, California**

 

The airport bus stopped in front of the housing barracks.

Ezra stepped down and looked around. "All this for one day?" He grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, I thought the Governor said one day." JD addressed Chris but was looking at Ezra.

"He did, but Jensen changed it. Too many teams attending." Chris explained what Travis had told him. He carried his bag inside.

Ezra looked over the list of attendees that was posted on the bulletin board. "Montana has a good team. Alaska has a great winter team, but . . . "

"Isn't it always winter there?" JD interrupted.

Ezra continued as though not interrupted, "But they don't have as much practice with non-winter activities. Colorado looks good on paper, as do two of the California teams. NPS sent three."

"If they are like Lagos, they'll think they are better than they are." Buck couldn't help adding as he stored his gear next to Chris'.

"Just go out there and do your best. That's all I ask," Chris told the team.

"I have our money on our team." Ezra assured them.

"What are the odds?" Josiah asked as he stowed his gear furthest away. He snored and they all threw pillows at him.

"We're slight underdogs. They see us as small and haven't been seen at past trainings." Ezra smiled his shit-eating grin.

"Well, we'll surprise the tar out of them." JD said without doubt in his voice.

"Let's get more money on us." Buck reached for his wallet.

 

\----

 

Dinner was a fine mix and most teams socialized with the others. Jensen was none too happy with the Wyoming bunch, they topped all the categories, they knew it, and worse of all they had a member who looked he belonged in high school. He cornered the youth.

"You look awfully young to have gained the experience to be on such an elite team, boy." 

"Glad you recognize our team is elite and looks can be deceiving. Or are you just being a dick?" Faced with the possible doubts, JD remembered that his place on the team was solid and what he brought was equal to the other talents the team had. But this stuff was basic so he decided to have a little fun. He opened his eyes wide as he recited the first page of the knot book. The 'Running End' is the free end of the rope that is not attached to any other rope or system. The 'Standing Part' is the fastened part or the whole rope other than the running end. A 'Bight' is a turn which does not cross itself. A 'Loop' is a turn which crosses over itself. Do you want me to go on, or could we just take the test?" 

Buck chuckled as he stepped back out of sight, he knew that JD could take care of himself.

 

\-------

 

Chris had to admit that the training or re-quals, whatever Jensen proclaimed this to be, was a hell of a lot more fun than he expected. It was gratifying to be able to sit back on most of the trials and let another of the team lead. They each had their strengths; it was the reason why he had chosen them in the first place. It was still nice to see that they exceeded his expectations.

The morning had started out with systems and knots, Buck's forte. All teams had been given a scenario. Buck looked it over and started assigning knots to the team members as he set up the systems best suited to their particular rescue. His team finished in half the time all the others took. 

Chris saw right away why they would beat the others. Real team work. He enjoyed the pride he felt.

Up next had been climbing. Ezra, no contest, but Vin was the ace in the hole. He could read what Ezra wanted and was his equal. They were practically vertical goats. The practice that Ezra had put he and Buck through really paid off. The four of them made it to the top without a misstep.

On the ground, JD was in command of the belay, Ezra had been working with him. It all came together when they executed the rescue again in half the time.

Vin led the repelling, but as with the climbing, Ezra was his equal. The silent communication they mastered by working beside another regularly cut the time down and they had the victims down before some of the teams had their ropes anchored.

Jensen had proclaimed these were not timed, but all the teams were keeping track, that was half the fun.

Helitac and first aid was after lunch. Josiah and Nathan worked separate and together to get their victims secured and ready for transit. Nathan ordered the team like he would have in a real situation. There was never time to jockey around for who was doing what with a life on the line, and here again was the same team cooperation.

In the air, Josiah was in charge and he determined which type of air rescue was advisable. Together, they had their victims loaded and on the way to hospital. 

The last of the day was deployment and information. They received the scenario and this one was Chris' baby. JD was in charge of information. Chris ordered, JD procured. Chris strategized the best usage of personal and JD would bring the updated info. Because JD was checking multiple sources each time, he found the hidden variant and was able to save Chris from egg on his face.

They got the best time without a snafu. His team knew, along with all the others, that there was no way to beat them, and Larabee's unit acted accordingly. Whooping it up and many high-fives. They were proud of themselves and they had a right to be.

Jensen was none too happy. He sought out the leader of the troublemakers.

"You need to reign in your team, cowboy." Jensen decreed. 

Chris looked at the man, then over to JD. "Did he just call me a cowboy, JD?"

Vin ducked his head. "Oh shit."

JD caught the twinkle in Chris' eyes. He nodded his head. "I think he did, Mister Larabee."

Ezra looked amused before adding, "At least once."

Josiah looked up to the heavens as he shook his head but played along. "He hates that.

Nathan rolled his eyes at the whole crew.

"Did you just call me a cowboy?" Chris repeated with more menace, looking directly at Jensen.

Buck just chuckled.

"Didn't mean nothing by it, just wanted your team to take it down a notch."

"Hell if they will. You're the one who claimed that you doubted the veracity of our abilities."

"Have you been working with Chris?" Vin whispered with his head bent near Ezra's ear.

"No, but maybe I'm rubbing off." Ezra continued to watch his boss.

"Your team was created out of the loop of protocol and shenanigans can be started that way."

"You accusing my team of something underhanded?" Chris tilted his head. "Improper behavior or substandard rescues?" Chris Larabee was powerfully angry and was ready to take a swing at the man.

"Ah, ah . . ." Jensen sputtered. "You, you have a homosexual on your team." He'd gotten an email earlier in the day.

"So the fuck what? Who cares? I don't."

"Well, well, that's improper behavior." Jensen knew he was losing ground.

"Maybe last century. You have a personal axe to grind, you take it up with me in an office, but not through your position and attacking my men. Or are you a bigot?" Chris Larabee was done playing with the yahoo.

"Are you calling me a bigot?" Jensen was so affronted that he didn't catch you own play on Chris' words.

"You brought it up." Chris shrugged.

"I'm going to talk to the Governor. " Jensen threatened. Chris Larabee was too full of himself.

"Be my guest." Larabee smiled for the first time. He couldn't help but wonder if Jensen knew who put the team together. He walked away without a backward glance.

He joined his team. "Let's finish this in style." Chris egged on his own team.

 

\---------

 

Next morning during breakfast, Commander Havis of the Los Angeles Fire Department announced the day's activities. 

"Team rescue scenario day is a chance for teams to have different members take the lead. All teams but the Wyoming Search and Rescue will participate. They don't have to participate because yesterday they demonstrated that they do that as a matter of routine. That is most likely why they scored higher than any other team that has attended this training facility. Kudos to Chris Larabee's unit."

Jensen stood and left in a huff. The seven members stood, took their exaggerated bows and made for the door.

"Let's go home boys," Chris told tem.

"Hey, let Ezra collect our winnings." Buck doubled stepped to catch up with Chris.

"Already have, gentlemen. Already have." Ezra smiled and patted his pocket.

 

**Larabee's Complex  
Central Wyoming**

 

Ezra sat at his computer and signed in to a secure server account that he still maintained overseas. He typed in his mother's name and many aliases. He accessed the many news articles collected over the passage of time. He uploaded them to several of the World Charitable Foundations donor sites, making sure her current married name was to be found. She would have a much more difficult time getting donors for her good causes in the future.

If the woman wanted to mess with Vin or himself, she would find that he had very sharp teeth. 

He shut off the computer and smiled. He stopped at the fridge to collect two beers before heading upstairs. He was committing to something bigger, bigger than anything he ever had, and it felt good.

Vin leaning at the top of the stairs made him feel even better.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta. These rescues are are not be tried at home.
> 
> The National Park Service is a fine organization.


End file.
